Scooby-Doo! and the Phantom Revenge/Transcript
Opening Returning to Chicago Tales of the King of the Phantoms Let's Split up Shaggy and Scooby sees Lorcan again (Shaggy and Scooby sees people crowd in the alley, they sees monsters battling until they sees Lorcan participating in a battle.) Lorcan: I activate the effect of my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, by using two overlay units, your Blue Eyes White Dragon lost the half of it's attack points to my dragon! (Lorcan's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains the 1500 attack.) Lorcan: Now, Dark Rebellion, attack Blue-Eyes with Mauling Mandible Charge for the game! (Lorcan's opponent's life points drop down to 0 which makes Lorcan the winner. Everyone cheered.) Shaggy: Is that... Lorcan? (Then Lorcan sees them, then Shaggy and Scooby run off) Scooby: Yeah, that was Lorcan. Shaggy: What was he doing there? Lorcan: Shaggy? Scooby? Was that you I saw? Scooby: Lorcan! Lorcan's Past Part 1 (Lorcan looked at his reflection in the river until Shaggy and Scooby arrived and watched him.) Shaggy: Lorcan. Lorcan: Oh, hey guys. Long time no see. Shaggy: Yeah, what's going on in Europe? Lorcan: Well i've found the truth about my past but along with... Shaggy: What is it? Lorcan: I just don't want to talk about it. Shaggy: We're your friends, you can tell us. Lorcan: I looked around this town, all I can see is my miserable moments i've suffered when i was a child. And my past? Not a problem... Not anymore. (Lorcan closes his eyes as the flasback begins with his birth parents throw him into the basement.) ''Lorcan's birth father: And you're gonna stay in the basement you little trewp!'' ''Lorcan: But dad, I....'' ''Lorcan's birth mother: You're gonna stay in your room and think about what you've done! We never love you! You're an accident!'' ''(His birth parents closed the basement door.)'' Lorcan: (Narrating) My parents never love me and I knew, I always knew. They always telling me off when something bad just happened, I always know. They beaten me up. ''(Lorcan look through the peep-hole when his parents are celebrating something and he was scared.)'' Lorcan: (Narrating) But then one terrible day.... ''(Lorcan's in a car with his parents, having a nice time but his parents are arguing.)'' ''Lorcan's birth father: I can't believe it! You're a different brat, Lorcan!'' ''Lorcan's birth mother: Honey, leave him. We're just having a family time.'' ''Lorcan's birth father: I don't care! He's gifted! Let me get hm and handle the wheel, now come here you little brat!'' Lorcan: (Narrating) When my dad's about to attacked me, a car hits us. My parents died which to left me survived. (A Car hits Lorcan's family, Lorcan sees his mother and father dead as the flashback ends.) Lorcan: That's the first part of my abused past. I'll tell you more later. The Phantoms appeared Ash, Serena and Bonnie appeared The Gang reunited Daphne meets Lorcan again Lorcan meets Serena (In the garage, Lorcan's repairing a motorbike of his. Serena walked inside of the garage.) Serena: Is anybody even in here? Lorcan: Just me. Can you hand me a wrench? (Serena grabbed a wrench and give it to him.) Lorcan: Thanks. Serena: (Thought) Oh my god, He's Lorcan. Here i go. (Lorcan gets up and test it. It starts working.) Serena: Lorcan, do you remember me? Lorcan: What do you mean? Serena: Do you remember your birth-father, who died ten years ago? Lorcan: Oh yeah, my birth dad, i remember him. He died along with my mom in that car accident, ten years ago. Serena: I know, he's also my father too. (Lorcan's trying to think and remember her.) Lorcan: Hmm, i think you're the girl who had constipation in my school, i don't know. Serena: Really?! Lorcan: Huh? (Serena felt embarrassed.) Serena: Oh no. You know about that. Lorcan: Sorry. Serena: It's okay Lorcan. Just try and focus, okay? Lorcan: Sure, um you got a name? Serena: I'm Serena. Serena embarrassed Lorcan's Past Part 2 (Lorcan and Serena are cleaning up after fixing the motorbike.) Serena: So, you used to live here in Chicago? Lorcan: Yeah, I came here to see something before i go home to New York, I'm going to college. Serena: You're a college student? Lorcan: Yeah, I think i can tell you my story about what happened then. Serena: Tell me. (Shaggy and Scooby arrived just in time for Lorcan's second part of his story.) Shaggy: We're here. Tell us what happened after your parents' death! Lorcan: Okay... (Lorcan closed his eyes and another flashback begins where it left off.) Lorcan: (Narrating) Right after my parents' death, I was forced to live with my uncle and aunt. ''Lorcan's Uncle: You will sleep in the basement, Lorcan. And tomorrow you will start working!'' ''Lorcan: W...What do you mean, working?'' ''Lorcan's Uncle: You will do'''' ''''all the work around the house while we are out. Now.... GET IN YOUR BASEMENT!'' ''(His uncle pushed him into the basement. Lorcan looked at the moon in tears.)'' Lorcan: (Narrating) Every night I cried myself to sleep as no one in the world loved me. And it's all my relatives fault! Over six months, I've done all the chores around the house but still it wasn't enough to deserve my uncle and aunt's love. But then, Shaggy: And then? Lorcan: (Narrating) They send me to a orphanage. But... Serena: But what? ''(His aunt and uncle throw him out of the car as he walked inside of the orphanage. Lorcan didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him.'Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation. And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines as the flashback ends.)'' Lorcan: That's where i was too set to work and that's how. Serena: You poor boy. Bonnie proposal The Phantoms warns Lorcan Lorcan's Past Part 3 (The Mystery Inc, Lorcan, Ash, Serena and Bonnie are having dinner in the cafe. Lorcan's looking out of the window.) Daphne: Are you okay? Lorcan: Yeah... I have these terrible images in my mind. Velma: What images? Shaggy: Lorcan told us that he remembered the abuse he suffered as a child. Daphne: You were abused? Lorcan: Yeah, my parents hated me for being special and died in a car accident. My aunt and uncle sent me to that terrible orphanage. Fred: I bet you that your relative never done that to you in the first place. Lorcan: Right. That's why i had to duel to crush them. Shaggy: That’s why you dueling? Lorcan: Yeah. Serena: Tell us more. Right after your aunt and uncle drop you off at the orphanage, Shaggy: Tell us. Lorcan: Okay.... (Lorcan closed his eyes again as another flashback begins.) Lorcan: (Narrating) Right after i found out that it's an highly criminal organization and... they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. I encounter the owner named Helga. ''Helga: A pleasure to meet you at last, Lorcan. I am Helga. I was a friend of your mother. I was asked by your aunt and uncle to keep an eye on you while you work. '' Lorcan: (Narrating) And I was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, i was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was.Hopefully, finally I could make some real friends Serena: Wow. Bonnie: That's good. Lorcan: (Narrating) Yeah. But it was just a fanasty. As the kids soon saw that Lorcan was not like them. I was special. And they hated him for it. Shaggy: What? They hate you too? Lorcan: (Narrating) Yes, And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Lorcan to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Lorcan did it!" and the guards, who also hated Lorcan for being so special, believed them and hurt Lorcan. ''(Lorcan was beaten, punched and bruised by the guards. The kids always hated him for it as he was left to cry and the flashback ends.)'' Lorcan: I hated my childhood and i hate my aunt and uncle. But one day, i will get my hands on them! Fred: Are you saying that you... Lorcan: All i wanted is Revenge! Serena: Revenge?! Serena gets kidnapped Lorcan challenge the King of the Phantoms Lorcan's Past Part 4 The King of the Phantoms: I end my turn. With 100 life points left, this will be a good time for you to say goodbye to your life. Along what i've done to your childhood. (Just then A few tears streamed down Lorcan's face. Serena sees that Lorcan's crying.) Serena: Lorcan? Lorcan: I.... I think it's true. (Lorcan's tears continue to drip a bit as the final flashback begins.) Lorcan: (Narrating) After i got hurt and beaten up by the guards, it was the day of the adoption, where a nice couple decides to adopt a child, a couple called The Darcy. A woman in a purple jumper and a lavender skirt and shoes sees me. ''(A Woman sees Lorcan, injured and hurt.)'' ''Mrs. Darcy: Are you okay?'' ''Lorcan: What do you think?'' ''Mrs. Darcy: Hey, would you like to come with us? '' ''Lorcan: Where?'' ''Mrs. Darcy: I was thinking if you would like to come live with us. I don't care if you're special or not, you're just abused.'' ''Lorcan: Thanks.'' ''Mr. Darcy: Sweetheart, I see you found a boy. What's your name, son?'' ''Lorcan: Lorcan, my name's Lorcan.'' ''Mr. Darcy: Reminds me of you. Come on, you're coming to live with us.'' ''Lorcan: For real?'' ''Mr. Darcy: Trust me. We're not abusing you, we're being nice to you.'' (Lorcan thought about his birth parents' death, his aunt and uncle rejected him and the other kids and guard picking up him.) ''Mrs. Darcy: Please?'' ''Lorcan: Okay.'' (After leaving the orphanage for good, Lorcan has become a Darcy after being adopted.) Lorcan: (Narrating) That's how i accept them as my parents, I've been given a last name as Darcy but i have post-traumatic stress disorder from the abuse i'm suffering. It was a terrible nightmare. I've been given therphy to cure it and i've made some good friends but ever since my abuse, I've seen Helga laughing at me in the haunted circus. My tragic tale ends with... (the story ending where Lorcan, now 15, looks at his stuff, his deck, VR Headset and video games.) ''Lorcan: Helga will pay for what she done to me, I will have my revenge if it's the last thing i ever do!'' (Lorcan shows his eyes glowing green very angry as the flashback ends.) Lorcan defeat the King of Phantoms (Lorcan prepare to do one last thing in the duel. He draws Polymerization.) Lorcan: I activate Polymerization! I can fuse my four dragons and summon the ultimate dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, combine now into the ultimate dragon! I summon Supreme King Z-ARC! (Supreme King Z-ARC is dark grey in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body. It has 4000 attack points and defense points.) Serena: Z-ARC? Wait... he's the duelist that everyone talks about. Lorcan: I activate Z-ARC's effect, [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy Destroy] all cards you [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Control controls]. But it cannot be destroyed by your [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_effect card effects]. You cannot [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Target target] this card with card effects. Then I activate Megamorph so my dragon's [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/ATK ATK] becomes double its [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Original_ATK_and_DEF original ATK]! (Z-ARC's attack points double up to 8000.) The King of Phantoms: 8000 attack points? Lorcan: That's right. Now Z-ARC attack! (Z-ARC fires a huge blast at Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu) The King of Phantom: Nice try! I activate Negate Attack, your attack is negated! Lorcan: Well i activate my final face down card, Double or Nothing! It can attack once again, and if it does, its [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/ATK ATK] is doubled during the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_Step Damage Step] only! (Z-ARC attacks again with it's attack points is 16000 and destroy Ccapac Apu for the game. The King of Phantoms life Points fall to 0 and he flies backwards.) Serena: You did it. Fred traps the Phantoms The Unmasked Fred: Mr. Comar, you're about to find out who the King of Phantoms really is. (Unmasks him) All: Helga?! Lorcan: I knew it was you! Serena: Wait, you know her?! Lorcan: She's the founder of the Highly Criminal Organization, the Orphanage i was in! Finally i get what i wanted. Bonnie: Is it true? Helga: Yes, i wanted Lorcan to be miserable instead of battling with those pesky Pokémon, he duel my soldiers in vengence. Lorcan: And who are the other four phantoms? Helga: [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Mel_Richmond Mel Richmond], [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Lance_Damon Lance Damon], [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Dewey_Ottoman Dewey Ottoman] and finally [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Brick_Pimiento Brick Pimiento]. (Fred unmasked the phantoms and Helga's right.) Fred: Whoa. Déjà vu. Lorcan: Helga, I'm Lorcan Darcy, resistance member and junior police. I'm arresting you under suspicion of conspiracy to commit murder. Ending